


two heavens as one

by wrennette



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Fighting As Foreplay, M/M, Recovery, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-08-09 04:30:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16442993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrennette/pseuds/wrennette
Summary: Trauma tended to make a being reconsider things.





	two heavens as one

**Author's Note:**

  * For [serenityabrin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenityabrin/gifts).



“You’re dropping your left shoulder,” Cin barked, entering the training room. The young Knight corrected the motion, then turned to face Cin. Kenobi, Cin noted. He’d thought so. The young man had been ghosting between the training rooms and the Halls of Healing since his return from Naboo, sitting watch on his injured former master and draining the batteries on the targeting droids.

Cin didn’t know the whole story, but he understood well enough. Kenobi was blaming himself for Jinn’s injury, and training furiously to prevent ever being caught out like that again. It wouldn’t be long, Cin estimated, before the Council tired of Kenobi’s wraith-like routine, and gave him an assignment that took him from the Temple for a while. 

“Soresu hmm?” Cin asked, peering up at his former student. Kenobi had been a fierce swordsman as an Initiate, and taken to acrobatic Ataru like a fish to water under Jinn’s guidance. All the same, Cin wasn’t surprised by the shift. Trauma tended to make a being reconsider things.

“Ataru lacks the necessary defenses,” Kenobi said, voice pitched as if expecting an argument. Cin just nodded though. Kenobi blinked, and Cin smirked.

“You think I don’t keep running lists of the advantages and disadvantages of each form?” Cin asked bemusedly. “Alright then. Let’s see what you remember.” 

Kenobi drew back his lips in a thin, fierce smile, and Cin thumbed on his ‘saber to the training setting. Cin started in Makashi - not his favourite style, but a good one for testing a student’s footwork. Cin shifted forms as needed, stealing a fierce overhand strike from Ataru, a deft parry from Niman. Kenobi made him work though - the young Knight’s incessant training in Soresu these past weeks had clear results. 

“You’re fighting tired,” Cin noted after a few exchanges.

“I will not always be well rested in the field,” Kenobi said grimly, and Cin nodded, since it was quite true. 

“And you couldn’t rest anyway,” Cin guessed. Kenobi dipped his head, refocusing on their physical rather than verbal sparring. 

Cin found Kenobi in the training halls many nights after that, sometimes fervently training his Soresu, other times wearing himself out with hand to hand exercises or calisthenics. Sometimes Cin gave suggestions and tips, and occasionally they sparred. As a Senior Padawan, Cin had awarded Kenobi more than one ‘saber tournament championship. The rapidity with which the young Knight became adept at Soresu only underlined his martial ability. As Cin had half expected though, the Council soon needed Kenobi more in the field than they could afford to allow him the time to heal. 

Rather to his surprise, Cin found himself missing Kenobi’s off schedule visits to the training areas. The young man always gave him a good fight, although Cin almost always won. He didn’t see Kenobi again in the training halls until nearly six months had passed. Kenobi sported a shaggy mop of ginger-gold hair grown out from his Padawan crop, thick reddish stubble on his sharp jaw, and the remnants of a sunburn on his freckled cheeks. He greeted Cin with a fierce smile, and then swept his azure blade into the Soresu ready position, invitation to spar. Cin dipped his head in greeting and accordance, then attacked. 

Over the next few years, Kenobi became one of Cin’s regular sparring partners when the young Knight was in the Temple. More than that, he became Obi-Wan, slowly opening up, sharing his observations about the galaxy and its troubles. Cin found himself treasuring the younger man’s company, and his confidences. And then Qui-Gon Jinn woke up.

Cin knew that Obi-Wan had still visited Jinn while the Master was comatose. He also knew that Obi-Wan was at least half in love with his once Master. It was the main reason Cin hadn’t taken any of Obi-Wan’s flirting seriously. 

Rather to Cin’s surprise, Obi-Wan could barely be dragged back to the Temple to make a report that first year after Jinn woke. Cin had anticipated seeing less of the young Knight, but he had thought Obi-Wan would be spending time with Jinn, not running around the Outer Rim and avoiding Coruscant as if it were under quarantine. Instead, Cin got to listen to one of his other regular sparring partners, Mace Windu, bitch at length about Obi-Wan’s seeming death wish. 

When Obi-Wan did finally return to the Temple, Cin tracked him to their usual midnight training room, fought him to a standstill, and kissed him thoroughly. Obi-Wan blinked at Cin in confusion, and Cin - well, Cin just had to kiss him again. Obi-Wan kissed back the second time, his lightsaber clattering to the floor and blinking off as Obi-Wan cupped Cin’s angular face in his hands. 

“I know you love Jinn,” Cin said, because he was nothing if not honest. Obi-Wan spluttered rather adorably, and Cin only just refrained from kissing him again. “It doesn’t matter to me,” Cin reassured. “But I will hunt you down if you stay away that long again and I have to put up with Mace bitching my ear off.” Obi-Wan laughed at that, and Cin had to kiss him again, just to taste that lovely smile. 

Obi-Wan remained in Temple a whole week before heading out again. They met for a few meals in that time, taking things slowly as they go to know one another as more than sparring partners. There was attraction there without question, and mutual respect, but they wanted to see if there was more than that too. When Obi-Wan went out into the galaxy again, he took Cin’s personal comm code with him.

Cin and Obi-Wan spoke nearly every day that Obi-Wan was gone on his three month misson. And when Obi-Wan returned - when he couldn’t sleep because the red light of the Sith’s blade was still bright as ever behind his eyes - he went to Cin’s room, rather than the training halls. Cin pulled Obi-Wan into his arms, his bed, wrapped himself around the larger man, buried his nose in soft ginger hair, and finally, Obi-Wan slept. 

Soft kisses woke Cin in the morning, and he smiled sleepily, threading his hand in Obi-Wan’s hair and holding him close, kissing back lazily. They both had obligations, and couldn’t stay in bed long, but that didn’t stop Cin from pulling Obi-Wan down flush against him, enjoying the weight and eager press of the young Knight’s body as they fit their way into position. Obi-Wan moaned softly, undulating against Cin, and Cin groped south, kneading a firm handful of ass and directing Obi-Wan’s rhythm. Obi-Wan moaned again, and they were soon frotting together, mouths open and panting as they chased orgasm. Cin wasn’t surprised in the least when Obi-Wan messaged him that night, to see if Cin would mind sharing a bed again. 

“You’re always welcome here,” Cin said when Obi-Wan arrived a few hours after the evening meal, and Obi-Wan flushed slightly, but nodded. “Come on,” Cin urged, and clapped Obi-Wan on the shoulder, guiding him inside. Obi-Wan hadn’t made much note of the Battlemaster’s room the night before. It was comfortable though, with displays of ancient armament decorating the walls, and the low bed piled high with pillows. 

They talked a little that night, about the red and black demon Obi-Wan couldn’t seem to exorcise. About the fear Obi-Wan carried like a boulder on his back. Cin couldn’t solve those problems - his expertise was much more in the physical world. But he could see how much it helped Obi-Wan just to talk about those things without being told to let got of his fear. 

Cin listened, and he gave what advice he could, and then he kissed Obi-Wan and tumbled him into the bed with an offer to keep him from thinking at all. Obi-Wan grinned a that, body going loose with relief, and Cin kissed him again. With them both in standard uniform, it didn’t take long for Cin to get them naked. He pressed against Obi-Wan’s back, kissing his broad shoulders and nipping at the torque of his neck. 

“This good?” Cin made sure, pushing his erection between Obi-Wan’s thighs as he cupped and fondled Obi-Wan’s cock.

“Yeah,” Obi-Wan gasped out, pushing back, and Cin set about obliterating any concern of Obi-Wan’s but what went on in that bed, their limbs tangled together as Cin stroked them to ecstasy. 

Obi-Wan didn’t exactly move in after that, but he spent more nights than not in Cin’s bed when he was on Coruscant. Cin certainly didn’t mind. The intimacy they shared in bed soon grew into a close and trusting romantic partnership, although Obi-Wan still spent more time away from home than in the Temple. That, Cin knew, was at least no longer a method of avoidance. The only reason Cin himself wasn’t running missions far and wide was because with his promotion to Battlemaster, his chief responsibility was the security of the Temple, and that overarching duty kept him on Coruscant indefinitely. 

Cin was certain the trust between them would be necessary when Mace quietly asked him to take on an additional duty: training Qui-Gon Jinn back to battle readiness. With the building tensions throughout the Republic, the Jedi were spread thin. They needed every able Knight and Master in the field, and so while Jinn had been slowly working his way back to health and teaching Initiates, the Healers had approved more intensive exercise. Which meant Cin would get to beat the rust off him.

Jinn was an utter wreck the first time he and Cin sparred. While it was clear the man had been training, he likely hadn’t faced another lightsaber since he was gored through the torso by a Sith. Needless to say, Jinn didn’t handle it well, despite that Cin’s blade was as green as Jinn’s. Cin was able to calm Jinn a bit, and a mind healer arrived shortly to deal with the rest. The next day though, Jinn arrived at the appointed time instead of bowing out as Cin had half anticipated. That day there was no melt down, but a spar soon showed Cin that lessons were more necessary than straight combat maneuvers. It didn’t help that Jinn would never be able to perform the soaring aerials and sharp attacks of his chosen form again, and hadn’t seriously practiced anything _but_ Ataru in decades.

Cin didn’t hesitate to mention Jinn to Obi-Wan, he didn’t want his lover to be taken by surprise. It was clear that Obi-Wan wasn’t particularly enthusiastic on the subject though, and Cin didn’t press too hard. Jinn seemed a topic that would be easier to discuss when they could talk face to face, rather than across parsecs of space. 

By the time Obi-Wan returned to Coruscant, Cin had settled into a sniping, bantering friendship with Jinn. At first, Cin was a little leery of the older Master who had both hurt Obi-Wan so deeply, and who had helped shape him into what he was. At the same time, it was impossible for Cin to not respect Jinn based solely on reputation. The man might be an incorrigible maverick, but he got results in seemingly impossible situations. He was also damned amusing when he wasn’t in a sulk about his diminished abilities.

When Obi-Wan returned to the Temple, he didn’t seem to resent the friendship between Cin and Qui-Gon. The High Council only gave Obi-Wan a few days to report in and refuel though, and then he was back out into the thick of things. In their rushed time together before Obi-Wan was on his way, he only had the wherewithal to promise that he wouldn’t resent any relationship that developed between Cin and Qui-Gon. Cin was pretty sure that didn’t include Qui-Gon kissing him though.

“I have a lover,” Cin said, pulling back. Qui-Gon gave a wry smile. 

“I suppose I should have expected that.”

“Why?” Cin asked, looking up at Qui-Gon. “We don’t exactly advertise it.” He knew, after all, that although Obi-Wan was no longer avoiding Qui-Gon, they didn’t talk much if at all. There was no reason for Qui-Gon to know that Cin and Obi-Wan together unless gossip had caught wind of the relationship. Qui-Gon nodded, withdrawing. He was blushing, Cin realized, and it was incredibly endearing. 

Qui-Gon found out who Cin was seeing rather dramatically a few weeks later. He was early for his training session with the Battlemaster, hopeful they might actually spar that day, and let himself into their usual training room. Within, Qui-Gon found Cin and Obi-Wan bantering across the mats, Obi-Wan’s Soresu clearly a match for Cin’s Djem So offensive. While Qui-Gon was well aware of his former student’s tendency to flirt while fighting, usually there was nothing to the banter, it was pure distraction. Here though - Qui-Gon could feel an undertow of tension someone who didn’t know Obi-Wan as well might miss.

“Well, you have me at a disadvantage,” Cin finally conceded, lowering his trapped weapon. Obi-Wan’s defensive swordsmanship had become impenetrable over the years, and Cin felt no shame in the concession. “What’s my penalty?” Obi-Wan grinned and shut off his lightsaber, stepping forward to fist his hand in Cin’s long dark blond nerf-tail. Cin had time for a sharp grin, and then they were kissing deep and eager. 

“Missed you,” Obi-Wan murmured when they parted, his words forming softly against Cin’s mouth. 

“Missed you too,” Cin said, and leaned up to kiss Obi-Wan again. “Your Master will be here soon, sure you don’t want to say hello?” 

Obi-Wan shook his head.

“He misses you.”

“He’s no interest in me Cin, I’m just so much baggage he’s shed.”

“That’s untrue,” Qui-Gon cut in, and Obi-Wan turned, cheeks heating. 

“Master,” Obi-Wan gasped out. He had tried a hundred or more times to plan how he might react in - well, not this situation, but one similar. 

“Pfassk,” Cin sighed. Not how he’d wanted Qui-Gon to find out. He appraised the Master. Not - not shocked. Not jealous either, but - wistful. Wanting. Qui-Gon thought he’d lost his chance, but Cin doubted he was the one that sparked the regrets that bowed those broad shoulders. They didn’t know one another well enough for that. No. Qui-Gon might be attracted to Cin, but he also still desired Obi-Wan.

“I am - the opposite of uninterested Obi-Wan,” Qui-Gon said firmly, voice low and rough with emotion. 

“Master,” Obi-Wan said again, and Cin could hear the wistfulness in his tone. Hiding his smile in the curve of Obi-Wan’s shoulder, Cin wrapped his arms around the slightly taller man’s waist, a plan forming in his mind. He might specialize in defensive tactics, but he did also know how to plan an ambush. 

Three days later, Obi-Wan answered Cin’s door in his sleep leggings to find his former Master in the hall. Qui-Gon’s eyes darted from soft grey eyes to parted lips to the hickies on Obi-Wan’s collarbones. He swallowed thickly, pushed his way inside, and pulled Obi-Wan into a searing kiss. 

“No starting without me, and come back to bed,” Cin ordered, voice low and rough. He’d bet on Qui-Gon, with his ‘live in the moment’ impulsiveness doing something to that effect. And the mutual love between former Master and Apprentice seeing them through. 

“Cin?” Obi-Wan asked over his shoulder, hands tellingly still fisted in Qui-Gon’s soft, loose tunics. 

“We don’t have to be anywhere ‘till after mid day. You love him, he loves you, I want to sleep with you both. Come to bed.” 

Qui-Gon barked out a sharp laugh, then pulled Obi-Wan into another kiss. Obi-Wan kissed back a bit tentatively, and Qui-Gon swept him into his arms, then carried him to Cin’s bed. Cin grinned, and happily set about turning Obi-Wan’s brain off with Qui-Gon’s help.


End file.
